Keep Marching On !
by SaphirActar
Summary: Participation au #KH3MarchOn de Twitter, un petit texte par jour pendant un mois ! Spoilers KHIII forcément.
1. Twilight Town

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! De façon totalement pas prévu, j'ai décidé de participer au KH3MarchOn, 31 jours avec des petits textes (entre 200 et 500 mots en général) sur KHIII (et il y a pas mal d'artistes qui y participent, donc ça promet d'être très chouette). Bon je suis déjà en retard comme vous pouvez le voir donc les trois premiers vont sortir à suivre pour rattraper ! Je le précise mais il y aura forcément du SPOIL. Je préciserai le niveau de spoil à chaque début d'OS mais si vous n'avez pas fini le jeu (fin secrète et certains rapports secrets compris), je vous le déconseille !**

**Donc pour commencer le mois (on est le trois mais faisons semblant), le thème est Twilight Town. J'ai eu envie de parler de deux persos que j'aime beaucoup... et d'autres choses aussi. Niveau de spoil : fin du jeu + rapport secret.**

* * *

Le soleil se couchait sur Twilight Town et la vue depuis le sommet du clocher était toujours aussi belle. Lea ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Aucun doute, c'était ici chez lui. Peu de choses avaient changé depuis l'époque où il travaillait pour l'Organisation. Bien sûr, la ville s'était un peu agrandie, de nouveaux bâtiments s'étaient construits et un petit cinéma s'était installé dans le centre-ville. La fin de l'été était une des périodes les plus agréables de l'année, avec de longues soirées, la végétation toujours bien présente et les terrasses de café pleine à craquer. Beaucoup de monde profitait encore de leurs vacances et l'ambiance était agréable.

Lea appréciait ces moments d'observation et il n'était que rarement seul. Justement, il entendit quelqu'un arriver. Même pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner qui c'était. Un pas discret et égal, c'était forcément Isa. Cerise sur le gâteau, il avait emmené des glaces et pas n'importe lesquelles : des glaces à l'eau de mer, le meilleur parfum du monde. Enfin, Lea le disait mais il n'était pas certain d'en avoir gouté d'autres. Peut-être qu'un jour, il se laisserait tenter.

« - Merci Isa, tu es vraiment un ami merveilleux.

\- Tu sais ce qui est mieux que de manger une glace, Lea ?

\- Euh… Mange deux glaces ?

\- J'aurais dis manger une glace avec son meilleur ami mais c'est ta façon de voir les choses.

\- Ah oui… J'essaierais de m'en souvenir la prochaine fois.

\- Tu n'as pas changé, Lea et c'est rassurant de voir qu'il y a des choses qui ne changent pas.

\- Toi aussi tu es resté le même, Isa. Un peu différent… Mais maintenant, c'est bien toi.

\- Merci. Tu sais, j'ai continué à faire des recherches mais il n'y a plus aucune trace d'elle.

\- Elle… Oh tu veux dire la fille de l'époque ?

\- Oui. Je n'ai jamais cessé de la chercher mais… Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu se passer.

\- On trouvera. Je vais t'aider moi aussi.

\- C'est gentil mais… Tu as d'autres meilleurs amis à gérer.

\- Eh, j'ai encore du temps pour le premier du nom ! »

Isa se mit à rire et Lea le suivit. Quand Isa était revenu, il avait eu une petite période d'adaptation, où il avait vraiment du mal à se mêler aux autres. Outre que l'ancien numéro VIII avait ressenti une certaine jalousie dans le passé, il ne se sentait pas à sa place avec tous ces gens qu'il avait fait souffrir. Xion en était le meilleur exemple.

« Je ne t'en veux pas Isa. Vraiment. »

Il restait encore beaucoup de travail mais petit à petit, la vie devenait plus belle.

Le seul élément qui manquait pour que toutes les pièces du puzzle soient réunies, c'était cette fille que Lea et Isa avaient rencontré il y a un moment et qui avait tout simplement disparu. Un jour, ils la retrouveraient et apprendraient enfin son nom.

Pour le moment, Isa et Lea profitaient du soleil couchant de Twilight Town. C'était vraiment une très belle journée.


	2. Olympus

**Voici le texte du 2 mars (oui je continue à faire semblant qu'on n'est pas le 3). Le thème du jour, c'est Olympus ! J'ai hésité un peu sur ce que je voulais aborder mais finalement, j'ai choisi de parler d'un élément du décor qui m'a beaucoup interrogé, à savoir une belle sculpture. Peut-être que cette statue ne représente pas ce mythe... mais c'est une possibilité après tout ! Niveau de spoil : monde d'Hercule dans KHIII.**

* * *

« - Dis moi Hercules, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette statue sur l'Agora ?

\- Quelle statue, Sora ?

\- Tu sais, celle du grand monstre près de la fontaine, pas loin de ta statue, avec le héros en face.

\- Hum… Oh, tu veux parler de la statue de Persée ?

\- Hyuck, je pensais que c'était une autre de tes aventures !

\- Non, Dingo, lui, c'est un autre grand héros.

\- Ooooh, s'exclama Donald. Il y a d'autres héros dans ce monde.

\- Bien sûr. Je suis seulement le plus récent.

\- Et c'est quoi l'histoire de ce héros ? demanda à nouveau Sora.

\- Eh bien, c'est un peu long mais dans la partie représentée par la statue, Persée revenait d'un long voyage sur le dos de Pégase…

\- Pégase ?

\- Un autre Pégase. En passant au-dessus d'une ville, il a aperçu une princesse qui était condamnée à être offerte à la baleine Cétus, un terrible monstre marin.

\- Nous, on s'y connait bien en baleine, rappela Dingo.

\- N'écoutant que son courage, Persée a donc vaincu Cétus et a épousé la princesse qui s'appelait Andromède. Voilà la légende en raccourci.

\- Oh, il était vraiment courageux, un sacré héros, déclara Donald mais personne ne le comprit bien à cause de sa diction hasardeuse.

\- J'espère que moi aussi je pourrais être un héros comme ça.

\- Techniquement Sora, tu as déjà sauvé Kairi… Pas d'une baleine mais bon.

\- Oh c'est vrai Dingo. Hercule, tu crois que je peux être un héros ?

\- Je ne sais pas Sora. Il faut demander à Phil. »

Dingo et Donald se mirent à rirent avec Hercule et Sora les rejoignit. Phil ne le reconnaîtrait sans doute pas en tant qu'héros, c'était la spécialité du satyre de lui dire qu'il en fallait toujours plus. Sora avait quand même sauvé plusieurs mondes plusieurs fois, que manquait-il pour atteindre le statut héroïque ? Une fin tragique ? Non, c'était sans doute autre chose. Sora était motivé à devenir un héros… et aussi à devenir maître de la keyblade. C'était un bon programme.


	3. Monstropolis

**Et ça y est, je suis à nouveau à jour, whouhou ! Hum, excusez moi. Donc le thème du jour est Monstropolis et il me paraissait évident de parler d'un personnage qui a perdu toute dignité dans ce monde. Vraiment. J'ai eu beaucoup de pitié pour lui même si j'ai bien évidemment explosé de rire face à la scène. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Et bon, j'ai abordé certains points qui me paraissaient pas mal mystérieux sur son retour. Niveau de spoil : Monstropolis. (quand je dis un monde en niveau de spoil, je considère qu'il doit être fini, je le précise au cas où).**

* * *

Depuis sa défaite contre Ventus, il pensait que sa vie ne pourrait pas tomber plus bas.

La mort, cela semblait quand même être le fond du fond.

Comment était-il revenu à la vie ? Aucune idée. Il n'était plus là et puis il était de nouveau là. Xehanort lui avait-il permis de participer au programme des répliques à son insu ? Il avait décidé de ne pas poser la question. Il était là et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Mise à part aider de mauvaise grâce Xehanort, Vanitas se demandait ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie. Enfin sa vie… son existence. Il ne fallait pas utiliser les mots de façon aussi aléatoire quand on n'était sûr de rien, même pas d'être vivant. Qu'est ce que ça lui donnait envie de rire.

Finalement, il se retrouva dans un monde où des monstres utilisaient les cris des enfants comme source d'énergie. Le paradis. Pas longtemps car les rires finirent par remplacer les hurlements d'horreur et l'ambiance changea pour devenir affreusement niaise.

Cependant, le système des portes et cette source d'énergie étaient beaucoup trop intéressants pour qu'il puisse se permettre de les ignorer. Cela méritait au moins qu'il fasse quelques recherches. Cela le confortait dans l'idée que la souffrance était plus durable que la joie. Il en faisait l'expérience tous les jours. Les nescients ne se créaient pas tous seuls et pas avec des émotions positives.

Tout allait bien.

Puis, il rencontra Sora, et Ventus indirectement. Surtout, il rencontra un monstre du nom de Sully. Et ce fut pire que de mourir. Le monstre l'attrapa et le jeta par une porte dans un monde glacé.

Jeté.

JETÉ.

Vanitas était dans une colère noire. La prochaine fois qu'il recroisait Sora, le petit allait morfler. Et Sully deviendrait une descente de lit. Personne n'humiliait Vanitas comme ça. Personne.


	4. Corona

**Yop, c'est le 4e jour... et l'inspiration était pas forcément au rendez-vous même pour un tout petit texte. C'est pourtant un des mondes que j'ai préféré, vraiment, j'ai passé tellement de temps à regarder les décors. Là, c'est juste une petite rencontre entre deux personnes, un moment assez banale... mais que j'avais envie d'écrire quand même. J'espère que ça va vous plaire quand même. Niveau de spoil : Corona.**

* * *

En arrivant dans le monde de Corona, Marluxia ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait y trouver. Il savait qu'il y avait un potentiel cœur pur et cela lui suffisait. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. En explorant le monde, il avait vu une tour dans la forêt et n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'approcher. Peut-être que c'était là que la Lumière se trouvait.

Sur place, pas la moindre trace d'un gardien. Il n'y avait qu'une femme d'un certain âge qui semblait terrifiée. Marluxia n'était pas encore au point sur les émotions depuis son retour de l'état de simili mais il comprenait qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Sa curiosité l'emporta sur le respect de l'ordre des mondes. Comme si quelqu'un s'était déjà soucié de cela dans l'équipe de Xehanort.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

\- Je ne vous veux pas de mal, sourit-il avec douceur, ne sachant pas si c'était un mensonge ou non. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

\- Oh… Ma fille a disparu et j'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

\- Votre fille… Vous devez beaucoup tenir à elle.

\- Bien sûr. Elle est la seule personne qui compte à mes yeux. »

Marluxia eut l'impression de comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Il ne se rappelait pas de trop de son passé mais le sentiment lui était familier. S'inquiéter pour quelqu'un, Marluxia pensait le comprendre même s'il ne se souvenait pas pour qui il avait pu s'inquiéter. Il était à peu près sûr de ne pas avoir été père mais il ne pouvait pas en être sûr.

« - Peut-être que je peux vous aider à la retrouver ?

\- Vous feriez ça pour moi ?

\- Laissez une personne dans la détresse, ce n'est pas mon genre. »

Enchainer les mensonges par contre, c'était totalement lui.

Sans savoir ce qu'il aurait en retour, Marluxia avait au moins un nouvel objectif.


	5. Arendelle

**Voici venir le jour numéro 5 ! Le thème du jour est Arendelle et aujourd'hui, j'ai voulu raconter une scène qui m'a faite énormément rire. Je suis impressionnée par les gens qui ont du talent et qui sont modestes alors ceci est un petit hommage avec en exemple une personne qui ne se rend pas compte à quel point elle est douée. C'est important de se rendre compte de ce qu'on sait faire dans la vie ! Niveau de spoil : Arendelle.**

* * *

Dans le monde, il existe des gens extrêmement modestes.

Puis il y a Larxene.

Quand elle rencontra Sora, Donald et Dingo dans le royaume d'Arendelle, elle décida de les empêcher de se mettre en travers de la route d'Elsa. La jeune femme comprenait cette envie de liberté de la reine et elle ne comptait certainement pas sur le trio pour prendre soin d'elle. Larxene décida donc de les coincer avec la glace.

Seul problème : elle était une manieuse de foudre. La glace, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. Alors que les éclairs sont vifs, chauds et intangibles, la glace est froide, dur et… plutôt lente. Comme il n'était pas possible de demander un coup de main à la reine, Larxene n'avait de toute façon pas le choix. C'était le moment de réveiller sa magie pour autre chose que l'appel du tonnerre. Une chance pour elle, Larxene avait toujours été une grande magicienne. Certes, elle ne se rappelait pas vraiment sa vie d'avant, quand elle n'était pas une simili, mais elle le supposait.

« Bon, je ne maîtrise pas très bien la glace mais voyons voir… »

Elle avait prévu de les enfermer sous quelques blocs de glace.

En réalité, c'est un labyrinthe glaciaire qu'elle leur créa, avec des longs couloirs, des ascenseurs, de nombreuses salles et des armoiries partout sur les murs. Vraiment, c'était un véritable chef d'œuvre d'architecture et le futur palais d'Elsa pouvait aller se rhabiller d'avance. En plus, comme les ascenseurs l'indiquent, le labyrinthe avec des airs de château comportait plusieurs étages, ainsi que des escaliers ou d'autres liens plus complexes.

Voici donc ce qu'on peut faire avec une mauvaise maîtrise de la glace. Trois fois rien.

Dans le monde, il y a des gens qui se surestiment et des gens qui se sous-estiment. Il y aussi ceux qui ne savent pas évaluer leurs capacités. Dans quelle catégorie mettre Larxene ? Oh, sans doute dans une catégorie à part. Elle est vraiment unique en son genre.


	6. Toy Box

**Jour 6, en avant ! Le thème du jour est Toy Box. Pour être honnête, je ne pensais pas spécialement aimer le monde de Toy Story mais il faut croire qu'il m'a vraiment passionné au final. Je l'ai adoré et ce petit texte qui n'en représente qu'un bref passage montre une partie qui m'a plu. J'espère que ça vous plaira aussi. D'ailleurs, quel est votre monde préféré ? Je suis curieuse. Niveau de spoil : Le coffre à jouets.**

* * *

Alors que Sora se promenait avec ses amis dans le magasin de jouets du monde de Woody et ses amis, il fit une découverte étonnante.

Certes, Sora n'était plus un enfant mais il était encore jeune et tout cet univers d'amusement l'émerveillait au plus haut point. Cela faisait sourire Dingo et Donald qui ne voyaient pas d'inconvénient à venir ici. Eux, ils en profitaient pour chercher des indices qui pourraient les aider pour se défendre contre Xehanort. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient pas trouvé grand-chose, mais dans un monde où les jouets peuvent avoir un cœur, les surprises étaient au rendez-vous. Les autres jouets étaient contents de les accompagner, notamment Woody et Buzz.

Alors qu'ils étaient dans le rayon des jeux-vidéos, Sora tomba nez à nez avec un affiche concernant la dernière production des studios Square Enix et son cœur rata un battement.

« Riku ? »

Le garçon sur l'affiche ressemblait énormément à son meilleur ami, jusqu'à sa façon de s'habiller. La seule différence, c'était les yeux, de couleurs différentes. Riku avait-il percé dans le jeu vidéo ? Sora était trop choqué pour articuler un mot de plus, mis à part le nom de son ami.

« - Riku… Riku est là… Riku…

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Sora ? demanda Woody. Qui est Riku ?

\- Là… Sur l'affiche… Riku… Mon meilleur ami…

\- Tu dois confondre, Sora. Là, c'est Yozora, le héros du jeu Verum Rex, expliqua Buzz.

\- C'est vrai qu'il ressemble drôlement à Riku, nota Dingo.

\- Peut-être qu'on pourra y jouer ?

\- Tu ne perds pas le Nord, soupira Donald. Mais on a d'autres choses à faire avant.

\- Oui, tu as raison, Donald. Continuons. »

Sora songea qu'il aurait des choses à raconter à Riku la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient jouer ensemble à Verum Rex ? Cette idée lui plaisait beaucoup.


	7. San Fransokyo

**Ah le jour 7, celui qui m'a donné envie de me lancer dans ce défi ! Je jouais à KH3 quand j'ai eu cette idée de scénario avec des personnages totalement random (merci Ejes pour les prénoms masculins) mais un lien avec une quête annexe. En tout cas, le thème San Fransokyo était vraiment trop parfait pour que je passe à coté ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire quand même. Niveau de spoil : San Fransokyo mais techniquement, ça spoile juste l'existence d'une quête annexe pour obtenir un item... donc ça reste correct ! **

* * *

Il était une fois une famille respectable qui vivait dans un quartier périphérique de la grande San Fransokyo. Le père David travaillait en tant que comptable dans un bureau reconnu tandis que la mère Maria était podologue. Ils avaient un fils unique, appelé Billy, un charmant petit garçon qui allait à l'école et qui rapportait des bonnes notes. C'était vraiment une petite famille bien rangée, comme il en existait beaucoup, et ils vivaient paisiblement.

La vie était chère à San Fransokyo. Même avec un travail correct, les parents ne pouvaient pas se permettre de dépenser à tort et à travers. Ils survivaient très correctement mais les loisirs restaient limités. Hélas, la mère tomba malade et dû arrêter de travailler pendant un temps assez long, ce qui diminua encore les revenus de la famille. Ils continuaient à vivre correctement, mais la peur d'une nouvelle perte de salaire planait comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus d'eux.

Billy finit par atteindre l'âge de dix ans.

Il y avait une tradition particulière qui voulait qu'à ce moment, chaque enfant ait le droit de demander à ces parents un cadeau particulier, pour marquer l'entrée dans la première dizaine. C'était une tradition que même les familles les plus modestes suivaient.

Lors du repas de famille du soir, Maria servait une soupe délicieuse à la tomate tandis que son mari finissait de préparer le gâteau au yaourt en dessert et que Billy aidait à mettre la table. L'ambiance était au beau fixe. Peu importe ce que l'enfant demanderait, ces parents s'engageaient à le lui offrir car il n'avait jamais rien réclamé. C'était un garçon adorable et peu dépensier.

« - C'est le grand jour mon enfant, sourit son père en lui frottant la tête.

\- Dis nous maintenant. Qu'est ce que tu veux pour tes dix ans ?

\- Je sais que la vie est compliquée en ce moment et je ne veux pas vous demander quelque chose de trop compliqué. Pourtant, il y a quelque chose que je désire vraiment mais… C'est compliqué.

\- Billy, appela doucement sa mère. C'est une tradition.

\- Tu n'as jamais rien demandé, alors aujourd'hui, tu peux. Que veux-tu ?

\- En réalité, il y a un aliment que je veux goûter, c'est… Je voudrais un melon. »

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce et les deux parents se regardèrent. Puis la mère s'effondra en larmes et le père soupira. L'enfant se sentait mal mais on lisait dans son regard qu'il voulait un melon plus que tout. Cela paraitrait étrange comme requête ailleurs mais pas à San Fransokyo.

« - Pourquoi ? murmura Maria. Oh pourquoi ?

\- Je sais, maman. Mais si c'est plus facile, je peux changer ma demande…

\- Non, mon fils. Je vais aller te chercher un melon, je te le promets. »

C'est ainsi que le père quitta la maison pour partir à la recherche de l'ingrédient légendaire. Tout au sommet d'un gratte-ciel se trouvait un flan, une créature détentrice du fameux melon. Pour en avoir un, il fallait se montrer assez brave pour relever son défi. Et croyez-moi, ce n'était pas à la portée du premier venu. David arrivera-t-il à obtenir un melon pour son fils Billy ? Ceci est une autre histoire.


	8. Port Royal

**Bienvenue dans le huitième jour, avec pour thème Port Royal ! Mon inspiration vient ici d'un fanart que j'ai vu il y a peu et que j'ai beaucoup aimé ! Mais j'aime imaginé que Sora réalise un peu son rêve d'enfant dans cet univers. N'empêche que je suis plutôt fière de moi, pas de texte déprimant cette fois... Mais est-ce que ça va durer tout le long du défi ? Le suspense est à son comble. Niveau de spoil : Les Caraïbes.**

* * *

Sora était tellement heureux, il avait l'impression de vivre un rêve d'enfant. Techniquement, c'était le cas. Depuis toujours, avec Riku et Kairi, il avait envie de prendre la mer, de quitter sa petite île pour se lancer à l'aventure. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient que des enfants, ils envisageaient tellement d'aventures ensemble, dans des mondes lointains et exotiques. Plus grands, le trio avait même commencé à construire un radeau mais les événements qui avaient suivi, la disparition de leur monde notamment, avait mis leurs espérances en pause pendant un bon moment.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que le rêve revint à la vie.

Sora voguait sur les mers sur son propre bateau, le Léviathan, avec Donald, Dingo et Jack, ce dernier ayant son propre navire, le Black Pearl.

Beaucoup d'enfants ont joué à faire semblant d'être pirate, mais combien ont réalisé leur rêve ? Sora faisait partie des rares privilégiés et être un pirate lui plaisait bien. Voguer aux quatre vents, sentir le vent ébouriffer ses cheveux, trouver des trésors, explorer des terres inconnues… Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour que Riku et Kairi partagent ces moments avec lui.

« - Tu as l'air vraiment content, Sora, fit remarquer Dingo.

\- Les rêves sont devenus réalités, j'ai toujours voulu partir à l'aventure sur les mers ! Et ça y est, j'ai mon propre bateau ! Je me demande si…

\- Si quoi ? poursuivit Donald.

\- Non rien. Quand on était petits, Riku racontait des histoires sur des monstres vivants sous l'océan. Il y en avait un qui s'appelait le Kraken, une espèce de grosse pieuvre je crois, qui mangeait les marins. Mais bon, c'était Riku qui racontait ça, je suis sûr que c'était des mensonges.

\- Euh, Sora, commença Jack. En vérité, ton ami Riku… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une monstrueuse tentacule s'abatit sur le pont avec violence, suivie par une deuxième. Une troisième se glissa vers le mat sous le regard horrifié du petit équipage. Le visage de Sora passa par différentes variantes de blanc. Incapable de se contenir, il finit par se mettre à pleurer tandis que des larmes de peur dévalaient ses joues.

« AAAAAAAAH RIKU AVAIT RAISON ! »


	9. Keyblade Graveyard

**Hello braves gens, c'est le weekend et voici le neuvième thème, Keyblade Graveyard. L'idée m'est venue un dimanche matin vers 9h et pour être honnête, c'est une théorie à ne pas prendre au sérieux. J'ai jute vu la coïncidence (très vague en effet) et je me suis engouffrée dedans, rien de plus simple ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis quand-même, ce serait fort gentil ! Niveau de spoil : dans le doute, avoir fini le jeu et connaître KHUX.**

* * *

Sa jeunesse était loin derrière lui mais pourtant, il s'en rappelait très bien.

Il était vieux, bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Cela se voyait dans son regard, dans sa manière de bouger ou tout simplement dans la moindre de ses paroles. Il était cette personne qui a de l'expérience mais ne partage pas toujours ses connaissances avec les autres. La vie l'avait rendu avare en informations. Peut-être parce qu'on lui avait caché bien des choses auparavant.

Autrefois, il vivait dans une ville en pleine croissance, un lieu idyllique et paisible. Hélas, la paix n'avait pas duré et il avait dû fuir un monde en guerre. Cela n'avait pas été simple et il avait laissé beaucoup de choses derrière lui : ses amis, sa famille, sa terre natale et même une partie de son âme. L'esprit de sa jeunesse demeurait sur ses terres ancestrales qui avaient bien dépéri depuis le temps. La cité de son enfance laissait maintenant place à un désert inquiétant, un cimetière dans lequel il n'avait jamais voulu remettre les pieds.

Jusqu'à ce jour.

La guerre faisait rage à nouveau et il n'était pas question de fuir. Il se battrait avec ces nouveaux compagnons, dans cet endroit qui avait vu bien des cœurs se briser.

Revenir ici après tant d'années, c'était étrange. Il se rappelait très bien de tout, comme si c'était hier. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais récupéré ce morceau d'âme qui errait encore au milieu des tombes. Il le sentait. Une vague de nostalgie l'envahissait et il dut concentrer toute sa force pour ne pas se laisser aller. Il y avait un combat à livrer et à gagner, le sort des mondes en dépendait.

Son rôle n'était pas si important cette fois, il n'était plus l'élément clé qu'il avait été. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des responsabilités à assumer.

« La jeunesse est éphémère. »

Autrefois, il avait été un porteur de keyblade respecté.

Maintenant, il n'était plus qu'un vieux magicien reclus dans une tour en solitaire et répondant au nom de Yensid.

Il suffit d'un rien pour changer le destin, un détail, un geste.

La vie de Yensid avait basculé un jour et il n'avait pas cherché à la retrouver, ni elle ni les autres existences liées à la sienne. C'était extrêmement égoïste mais pouvait-on le blâmer d'avoir voulu oublier la guerre ? D'avoir mis de côté ses souvenirs de personnes probablement mortes ? Cent ans après, c'était un débat qu'il n'avait jamais entamé avec personne.

Qui pourrait le suspecter d'être Ephemer, un des leaders disparus ?

Personne. Les rares qui se souvenaient encore de la légende ne feraient jamais le lien et cela l'arrangeait bien. Le passé était très bien à sa place, sur l'étagère poussiéreuse.

Parfois, il pensait à ce qui aurait pu se passer si les événements s'étaient déroulés autrement. Parfois, il voulait redevenir Ephemer. Mais au bout du compte, il restait Yensid, le maître du roi Mickey, le magicien qui ouvrit une brèche pour les gardiens au milieu d'une foule d'adversaires.

Ce rôle-là lui seyait bien.


	10. Final World

**Bon dimanche à tous pour ce dixième jour ! Le thème est Final World, un monde que j'ai moyennement aimé parce que cette gravité étrange me met très mal à l'aise (les phobies sympathiques). Mais il m'a beaucoup inspiré pour écrire ! Vraiment beaucoup ! J'ai l'impression qu'on est encore loin de tout savoir sur cet endroit... Ne serait-ce qu'avec les étoiles, les mystérieuses étoiles ! Niveau de spoil : Fin du jeu dans le doute et un peu khux aussi.**

* * *

Il existe un monde au-delà de toute compréhension, au-delà de la vie elle-même. Un monde qui n'est qu'un vaste ciel à perte de vue, un monde pur et simple. On l'appelle le Monde Final, le lieu où les âmes se rendent lorsqu'elles perdant la vie mais que quelque chose les retient auprès des vivants. Les règles de cet endroit sont bien complexes.

Les plus braves sont parvenus à retrouver leurs corps et une apparence physique en tout point semblable à leur enveloppe terrestre. Toutefois, ce n'est le cas que d'une poignée d'élus, bien rares. Non, la plupart erre sous une forme transparente d'une étoile.

Des étoiles dans ce vaste monde, il y en a tant qu'on ne peut les compter. Chirity qui vit là depuis bien longtemps n'a même pas voulu essayer. Ces étoiles sont sa seule compagnie la plupart du temps. Mignonne créature, Chirity ne sait pas bien pourquoi il est ici. Il se souvient de sa vie d'avant le Monde Final, dans les grandes lignes du moins. Souvent, il se sent seul au milieu de ce ciel, alors, il parle aux étoiles.

La vérité, c'est que c'est plutôt les étoiles qui lui parlent. Elles en ont des choses à dire ! Toutes, elles ont une histoire bien particulière. Dans certains cas, cela donne envie de rire tout en réchauffant le cœur. D'autres fois au contraire, on a bien envie de pleurer et de serrer l'étoile dans nos bras. Seulement, l'étoile est transparente mais aussi intangible. Chirity se contente juste d'être présent et c'est déjà beaucoup.

Il y a une étoile que Chirity aime beaucoup. Elle a une voix féminine très agréable à écouter et ses paroles sont pleine de sagesse. L'étoile n'est pas très bavarde en ce qui concerne sa propre histoire et comment elle a pu arriver ici. Tout ce qu'elle dit, c'est qu'elle attend quelqu'un qui finira bien par venir.

Ce n'est pas le genre de Chirity de vouloir faire de la peine aux autres. Alors, il n'a pas dit à sa belle étoile que cela fait très longtemps qu'elle est ici, si longtemps qu'il est probable que celui qu'elle attend soit déjà passé, que ce soit déjà trop tard.

L'étoile semble y croire tellement fort pourtant. Dans ses mots, il n'y a aucune place pour le doute. Chirity a envie de la croire, de se dire que lui aussi, il reverra ses amis. Son ami surtout. Chirity se souvient du garçon qui était toujours à ses côtés, il se rappelle de son sourire, de sa gentillesse et aussi de sa détermination. Son nom aussi est resté, comme un murmura qui s'envole au gré du vent.

Ventus.

Un jour, Chirity a dit à l'étoile qu'il finirait par retrouver son ami et qu'elle aussi retrouverait celui qu'elle attendait. Même si ce n'était pas vrai, cela ne faisait de mal à personne ici d'avoir des rêves. Juste après avoir dit ces mots, même si elle était transparente, même si elle n'avait pas de visage, on aurait dit que l'étoile souriait.

Peut-être que c'est cet espoir qui conduisit Sora dans le Monde Final.


	11. Destiny

**Allez, c'est parti pour une nouvelle semaine, qui commence avec le thème 11 cette fois ! Destiny, ça m'a fait penser aux îles du Destin et... Cette scène est revenue de ma tête. Ne le prenez pas du tout au sérieux, c'est juste que la mise en scène est totalement incroyable et qu'elle fait pensez à un autre genre de moment. J'ai bien ri en tout cas à l'écrire et j'apprécie bien ce format court. Niveau de spoil : je sais plus quand est ce moment, mais si vous avez vu les trailers, normalement, c'est bon ! Sinon... Non, je n'arrive plus à le replacer chronologiquement !**

* * *

Le soleil brillait intensément, dardant la plage de ses doux rayons. Cela donnait une fin de journée particulièrement agréable. Ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, le temps était parfait, grâce à l'astre du jour et à une légère brise bienvenue. Le couchant promettait une soirée magnifique et une nuit avec beaucoup d'étoiles.

Pour le moment, il profitait du coucher de soleil, assis sur la plage. Le bruit des vagues l'apaisait et il se sentait bien comme cela n'avait pas été le cas depuis bien longtemps. Lui qui avait sombré au cœur des ténèbres, voilà que la lumière l'accueillait à nouveau. Sa phase sombre durant laquelle il avait douté de tout était enfin terminée. Maintenant, c'était à lui de guider les autres sur le bon chemin.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la personne assise non loin de lui, dans la même position. Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'ambiance se réchauffa naturellement. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et l'autre lui répondit, tel un miroir.

Pour compléter la scène, il ne manquait qu'une musique exotique.

« - C'est vraiment bizarre d'être dans la lumière.

\- Tu n'as jamais rien connu d'autre ?

\- Non. Mis à part les ténèbres et le vide… Rien.

\- Néo… Maintenant, tu n'es plus seul.

\- Oui, Riku… Je ne suis plus seul. Plus du tout. »

Le soleil continuait lentement sa lente descente et Riku tendit sa main pour prendre celle de Néo dans la sienne. La réplique se laissa faire avec un sourire en coin. C'était vraiment un début de soirée des plus agréables.

« - Sora, je suis extrêmement inquiète pour Riku.

\- Moi aussi, Kairi… C'est… C'est ce que je vois ?

\- Oui… Cela fait une heure qu'il est assis sur le sable et qu'il se parle tout seul. Mais il se parle tout seul avec… avec un drôle de sourire.

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait aller le voir ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il me fait peur. Peut-être qu'il s'est pris un coup de soleil ?

\- Je pense que c'est ça… Riku, je te sauverai ! »

Une nouvelle quête attendait Sora mais cette fois, elle était d'un genre bien particulier.


	12. Wayfinder

**Yop yop yop, voici venir le thème 12 ! Bon, je l'ai écrit alors que je stressais pour mon boulot donc je ne crois pas que ce sera génial. J'ai essayé de rendre quand même un petit hommage à un trio que j'adore et auquel je souhaite tout le bonheur du monde ! Vraiment ! Ils ne méritent absolument rien de moins ! Quelles aventures vivront-ils après ? Grand suspense ! Niveau de spoil : La fin du jeu, on va la jouer sécuritaire, à raison pour le coup.**

* * *

Ils étaient trois et ils étaient les meilleurs amis.

Ils étaient trois et la vie les sépara.

L'un d'entre eux plongea dans un grand soleil et il semblait ne jamais devoir se réveiller.

Une autre sombra dans les ténèbres alors qu'elle tentait de sauver tout le monde.

Le dernier perdit le contrôle et fut manipulé pendant des années par l'esprit d'un homme machiavélique. Et ce n'est pas tout ce qu'il subit.

Pendant plus de dix ans, ils ne purent jamais se voir, physiquement du moins. Leurs esprits se cherchèrent, de différentes façons. Ils s'enfonçaient petit à petit dans les ténèbres et parfois, ils finissaient par croire que jamais plus ils ne se reverraient, que c'était tout simplement impossible.

Une lumière brillait pour eux. Ils possédaient tous un objet, un éclaireur, fabriqué à la main et qui les unissaient tous. Peut-être que c'est ce lien qui les maintint uni et qui les guida l'un vers l'autre.

Cela demanda beaucoup de temps, mais ils finirent par se retrouver. C'était tellement incroyable, tellement impossible qu'ils se jetèrent dans les bras les uns des autres en pleurant d'émotion. Enfin, ils étaient ensemble. Enfin, le trio était réuni.

« - Aqua… Ventus… C'est vraiment vous…

\- Terra… Enfin, tu n'es plus sous le contrôle de Xehanort.

\- Nous t'avons retrouvé. Nous nous sommes tous retrouvés. »

Après la grande guerre qui marqua la fin de la véritable Organisation de Xehanort, le trio retourna à la Contrée du Départ. Le monde était tout vide, il fallait le reprendre en main.

Tous ensemble, ils allaient y arriver.

Sur la tombe à la mémoire de leur maître Eraqus, à l'entrée de leur demeure, ils accrochèrent leurs éclaireurs. Ainsi, leur monde serait toujours protégé par cette lumière qui leur avait permis de tenir toutes ces années. Maintenant, ils pouvaient enfin profiter d'être ensemble et avoir l'espoir d'un futur paisible, où les ténèbres ne les sépareraient plus.


	13. SeaSalt

**Yop hop hop ! Voilà le numéro XIII, hum 13 qui est Sea Salt ! Au départ, j'étais tentée de parler du Sea Salt Trio mais bon, c'est un peu trop facile non ? Du coup, voici... un autre trio et un électron libre ! C'est juste une petite scène comme ça toute simple mais parfois, c'est également agréable à écrire ! Je suis désolée si la qualité des textes varie beaucoup, j'ai pas toujours beaucoup de temps mais j'espère que ça vous plait ! Niveau de spoil : En vrai ça spoil rien du tout mais si vous voulez vraiment être sûr... avoir fini Twilight Town ? Je crois !**

* * *

« - Eh il est là… Allez, on y va…

\- Quand même, moi, il me fait un peu peur.

\- Mais non, ça va bien se passer, allons-y ! »

Hayner, Pence et Olette regardait Axel… Lea de loin, sans trop oser s'approcher. L'ancien membre de l'Organisation avait vu qu'il était suivi et se demandait bien pourquoi. Ces antécédents avec eux n'étaient pas très bons, même si maintenant, ils étaient dans le même camp et qu'ils avaient des amis en commun. La plupart de leurs amis en fait. Le trio s'approcha de lui timidement et il fit mine d'être surpris, alors qu'il s'était justement approché dans leur direction. La subtilité.

« - Hey, bonjour, lança-t-il, pas très à l'aise. Est- ce que…

\- Bonjour Axel ! le coupa Hayner.

\- Hum, je préfère Lea maintenant. C'est facile à retenir, non ?

\- Oui, on devrait y arriver ! sourit Pence.

\- Axel… Euh pardon Lea ! On a quelque chose pour toi ! »

L'enchainement était trop rapide pour que Lea puisse comprendre. Ils avaient quelque chose pour lui ? Pour quelle occasion ? Ce n'était pas son anniversaire ni… Ni rien d'autre en fait. Il venait de rentrer de son entraînement avec Kairi et il n'attendait rien.

Avec un petit sourire en coin, Olette sortit une glace de derrière son dos. C'était une glace à l'eau de mer, de chez son vendeur préféré, aucun doute. Il la prit, sans vraiment savoir quoi en faire et la regardant un peu bêtement.

« - C'est pour… Pour moi ?

\- On s'est dit que comme Roxas adorait les glaces… Peut-être que toi aussi…

\- C'était totalement une idée d'Olette.

\- Eh, tu étais d'accord aussi Hayner !

\- Alors Lea, est-ce que… Est-ce que ça te plait ? »

Lorsque Lea croqua dans la glace, elle avait un goût sucré bien-sûr mais aussi salé, exactement comme les larmes de joie qui dévalaient ses joues.


	14. Selfie

**Hello, bien le bonjour ou le bonsoir en ce 14e jour ! Le thème aujourd'hui est selfie ! Personnellement, la fonction Appareil Photo ne m'intéressait pas vraiment, mais comme pour Dragon Quest VIII sur DS, je me suis prise au jeu ! Pour ce thème, j'ai réfléchi à qui pouvait prendre un selfie dans le monde de KH et j'ai essayé de ne pas tomber dans la facilité... Voilà le résultat ! Niveau de spoil : Avoir fini Twilight Town... et connaître les membres de la nouvelle Organisation. Techniquement, c'est un moment totalement inventé donc ça ne spoile rien du tout.**

* * *

« - Je ne comprends pas où il a pu passer…

\- Qu'est ce que tu marmonnes, Ienzo ?

\- Ah Dylan, tu tombes bien ! Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu mon gummiphone ?

\- Ton… Ton quoi ? Ah l'appareil que tu utilises pour communiquer avec Sora ?

\- Oui. Je le cherche partout depuis ce matin.

\- Non, aucune idée. Je vais demander à Aeleus au cas où.

\- Merci, je vais continuer à chercher dans le laboratoire. J'ai besoin de contacter Sora et les autres pour les prévenir de mes avancés. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pu en faire ? »

Pendant qu'Ienzo cherchait désespérément son gummiphone, il ignorait qu'à bien des mondes de distance, son objet avait trouvé un nouveau propriétaire, qui s'amusait avec, en tentant de comprendre le fonctionnement de cet objet.

« - Demyx, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ?

\- Roooh, laisse-moi tranquille Larxene !

\- Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que c'est que ton truc ?

\- Ah ah, tu voudrais bien le savoir hein ? 100% du Jardin Radieux.

\- … En vrai, tu l'as volé sans savoir ce que c'est ?

\- …. Hum, oui, avoua-t-il. Mais ça a l'air vraiment génial, on dirait qu'on peut…

\- Demyx, ramène ce truc où tu l'as trouvé.

\- Ienzo a l'air de tellement l'aimer, je veux comprendre pourquoi !

\- Mais quel gamin ! Donne-moi ça ! »

La jeune femme lui prit l'objet des mains violemment et entreprit de comprendre son fonctionnement. Demyx eut du mal à le reconnaître mais elle était beaucoup plus douée que lui avec la technologie. Finalement, ils trouvèrent la fonction appareil photo et, comme ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire, décidèrent de s'amuser un peu.

Quelques jours plus tard, Ienzo retrouva son gummiphone, posé bien en évidence sur son bureau. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté ? Quand il fouilla un peu dans ses dossiers, il trouva des selfies de deux anciens collègues et soupira. Peu importe dans quel camp ils étaient, ces deux-là étaient vraiment impossibles. Au moins, ils allaient bien.


	15. Lucky Emblem

**Bien le bonjour braves gens, j'espère que vous allez bien en ce quinzième jour, soit environ la moitié du défi, déjà ! Je suis contente d'avoir tenu jusque-là et j'espère bien tenir jusqu'au bout du défi ! Le thème est Lucky Emblem cette fois, une quête qui a l'air d'avoir marqué beaucoup de monde alors... j'ai voulu lui rendre un petit hommage un poil exagéré et dramatique. Niveau de spoil : connaître l'existence de la quête des emblèmes.**

* * *

Partout.

Ils sont partout. Une fois que vous en avez vu un, c'est terminé. Sans que vous vous en rendiez compte, cette quête insidieuse s'est emparée de votre esprit. Vous voilà piégé dans les mails de sa volonté, prêt à tout pour l'accomplir.

Poussé par une motivation sans faille, vous donnez le meilleur de vous-même pour l'accomplir, quitte à y laisser votre santé et votre temps. Aucun effort n'est trop beau pour vous. La persévérance sera votre meilleur allié sur cette route périlleuse.

Enfin le saint Graal arrive. Ça y est, vous avez réussi. Vous êtes ce héros que le monde n'attendait pas. Vous êtes cette merveilleuse personne qui a réussi là où tant d'autres ont échoué. Ces heures de souffrance, physique comme psychologique, tout cela est maintenant loin derrière vous. Le trophée tant attendu est vôtre et il ne vous reste rien à prouver.

Pourtant, le pire est à venir.

Vous ne vous êtes pas rendu compte à quel point cette quête a pris le contrôle de votre âme. Elle est encore là, enfouie dans les méandres de votre esprit, bien décidé à ne pas vous lâcher, à aucun prix.

Et c'est ainsi que vous commencez à les voir à nouveau.

Cette fois, ils ne sont pas réels, ce ne sont que des hallucinations de votre esprit, puisque vous les avez tous trouvé. Pourquoi continuer cette recherche vaine ? Vous êtes pourtant incapable de vous en empêcher et vos yeux brûlants vous jouent des tours.

« Ici, il y en a un, jute là ! »

« Là-bas, vite, sortons l'appareil photo ! »

« Forcément… Il y en a forcément un au milieu des nénuphars ! »

Vous voilà pris au piège des emblèmes fétiches, condamné à voir des têtes de Mickey partout, et pas seulement sur l'écran de votre télé. Mais qui donc a ourdit ce terrible complot ? Qui ? La réponse est une tête ronde avec deux oreilles toutes aussi arrondies. Un véritable cercle vicieux dont vous ne sortirez pas intact.

Les emblèmes fétiches sont partout.


	16. Réunion

**Et un petit weekend pour se reposer, c'est chouette ! Pour le seizième jour, le thème est réunion et j'ai hésité super longtemps sur ce que je voulais écrire. Le matin du jour où je l'ai écris, j'ai eu une envie de cosplay au réveil qui m'a inspiré alors... Je vous laisse découvrir cette petite réunion que le jeu ne nous a pas offert mais que j'ai aimé imaginer ! Voilà ! Niveau de spoil : Hum... je crois qu'en ayant fini tous les mondes sauf le dernier, c'est ok !**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois mais Ienzo n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Il était le chef du laboratoire du Jardin Radieux. Enfin, pas exactement. Le véritable chef, c'était Ansem le Sage. Seulement, le vieil homme passait beaucoup de temps soit dans son bureau personnel, soit à s'occuper de la ville qu'il avait négligé pendant bien longtemps. Il en était presque le maire, au moins une sorte de chef spirituel.

Cela laissait Ienzo véritable maître du laboratoire. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à part lui mais cela avait du sens. Le pauvre avait passé quasiment toute sa vie à suivre des ordres et sa rébellion n'avait fait que réserver un sort atroce à son simili. Rien de très enviable. Maintenant, il pouvait repartir sur de bonnes bases et poursuivre des expériences pour la bonne cause. Fini l'Organisation et ses manœuvres douteuses, maintenant, il était dans le camp de la Lumière.

Seulement, reprendre le laboratoire n'était pas si simple. Il y avait une belle quantité de documents qui n'était ni de lui, ni même d'Ansem. Certains qui se révélaient capitaux pour ses expériences était indéchiffrables parce qu'ils appartenaient à l'ancien chef de ce laboratoire.

Ienzo travaillait sur les répliques, afin d'aider au retour de Roxas, mais il était absolument incapable de comprendre certaines parties de l'expérience. Même en se penchant des jours et des nuits sur les notes, certaines n'avaient absolument aucun sens. Une fois, il était tellement bloqué qu'il se résolut à jeter l'éponge. C'est alors qu'une voix résonna derrière lui.

« - Peut-être que tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- … Vexen ? Vexen, c'est vraiment toi ?

\- Je dirais qu'Even est plus approprié maintenant. Tu sais… Le cœur…

\- Mais tu t'étais enfui… J'ai tellement de questions mais… Pourquoi… Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

\- C'est une longue histoire que je n'ai pas le courage de raconter ici mais, je suis revenu pour le travail. Absolument pas parce que tu me manquais, Ienzo, tu comprends ? »

Il acheva à peine sa phrase que le jeune homme se précipita dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Cela rappela à Even à quel point il était jeune et le scientifique sourit avec tendresse en lui tapotant la tête. Avec son ancien apprenti, il brisait totalement sa carapace.

« - On dirait que je t'ai manqué !

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Tu as toujours été comme un père pour moi. »

Le silence qui suivit fut aussi gênant que mignon. Juste une question de point de vue. Au moins, ils étaient enfin réunis.


	17. Brothers

**Bien la bonjour, comment allez-vous ? C'est parti pour le thème numéro 17, qui est rien de moins (ni de plus en fait) que Brothers ! J'ai cherché une relation fraternelle que j'aimais bien dans KH et j'ai eu envie de parler un peu des deux monsieurs ci-dessous... et ce que je pense de leur jeu d'échecs qui me parait pas très réglementaire ! Niveau de spoil : si vous avez vu qui joue aux échecs, ça suffit, no more spoil !**

**PS : Désolée pour les fautes de frappe, ici ou avant... ou après. Je suis terrible pour me relire.**

* * *

« - Je suis certain que ce n'est pas dans les règles.

\- Dis plutôt que tu es déçu d'avoir perdu, Xeha.

\- Non, non, Eraqus. Je suis juste persuadé que faire revenir les pièces de nulle part, cela ne fait pas partie des règles des échecs.

\- Tu as du mal lire car c'était autorisé dans les miennes.

\- Si on ne joue pas au même jeu depuis le début aussi… Enfin, félicitations pour ta victoire je suppose ? J'aurais bien aimé connaître ce tour.

\- Je suis certain que tu sauras le mettre en pratique pour la revanche ! »

Eraqus souriait avec un brin de malice dans le regard et Xehanort soupira. Son ami avait toujours été ainsi, tellement insouciant mais redoutable quand il s'agissait de se battre… Cela incluait bien-sûr les échecs. Un jour, il finirait bien le vaincre. Le tout était de parfaire sa technique.

Ils sortirent sur la terrasse qui surplombait la ville. Le soleil était en train de se coucher et le spectacle était magnifique. Xehanort et Eraqus étaient deux apprentis de la keyblade, cherchant à en dominer tous les aspects, à devenir des Maîtres. D'après leurs professeurs, ils étaient les deux meilleurs élèves de la promotion. Non pas qu'il y en ait beaucoup mais ils se distinguaient particulièrement des autres. Ils étaient plus forts, autant en puissance brute qu'en magie. La rivalité être eux était tout à fait saine. Après tout, ils étaient deux frères.

« - Un jour, je crois que j'aurais envie d'aller voir ailleurs. Tu sais, dans un autre monde…

\- Je pensais exactement la même chose. Peut-être qu'on pourra y aller ensemble ?

\- J'allais justement te le proposer, mon frère.

\- Nos esprits sont connectés, mon frère. »

Ils frappèrent leurs poings l'un contre l'autre. C'était une belle époque où rien ne semblait devoir les séparer, pas même les tricheries aux échecs. Malgré les événements à venir, malgré la lutte entre la lumière et les ténèbres, Eraqus et Xehanort resteraient des frères.


	18. Trinity

**Bonjour tout le monde, c'est reparti pour une semaine (de boulot pour moi) assez intense mais on continue le défi ! Aujourd'hui, le thème est Trinity et franchement, j'ai eu du mal à me décider quoi faire, je l'ai totalement recommencé d'ailleurs. C'est juste un petit essai au final ! J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même braves gens ! Bien la bonne lecture ! Niveau de spoil : j'aurais dit rien mais j'ai un doute.**

* * *

Trois.

Trois le chiffre des mousquetaires.

Trois le chiffre un peu magique, tout comme le sept.

Ils étaient trois dans la contrée du départ, trois que le destin avait rassemblé par hasard. Lui la force de la terre, elle la puissance de l'eau et le dernier l'insouciance du vent. Peut-être pas le premier des trios mais certainement pas le dernier. Liés par les éléments, aussi par les éclaireurs, leur histoire ne devait pas être simple. Séparés, ils finirent par se retrouver mais combien d'années fallut-il ? Combien de souffrance, de larmes ? Plus que trois.

Ils étaient trois sur leur île, indirectement associés aux éléments cette fois. Trois amis d'enfance que rien ne semblait devoir séparer mais pourtant, le destin, encore lui, se chargea de semer le vent du doute dans leurs existences. La force de leur lien triompha même si parfois, le prix à payer fut lourd. Pour avoir découvert les mondes, qu'ont-ils perdu en échange ? Trois fois rien… ou plus ?

L'un d'entre eux fit parti d'un autre trio, un trio beaucoup plus étrange. Deux amis de longue date et un étranger, ensemble dans une quête pour sauver les mondes. Ce ne fut pas toujours simple mais ils apportèrent de la joie, avec leur vaisseau qui ne fonctionnait qu'aux sourires. Un mensonge adorable. Ce trio prouvait que les différences n'avaient aucune importance.

Je repense aussi au trio des glaces. Tous les soirs, après leur journée de travail, ils se retrouvaient pour assister au coucher de soleil, en mangeant un délice glacé à l'eau de mer. Drôle de parfum, mais on s'y habituait apparemment. Ils n'avaient pas de cœur mais leurs sourires comptaient bien plus que tout. Même séparés, ils finiraient par se retrouver, ils le savaient… Et la suite des aventures leur prouverait qu'ils avaient bien raison.

Il y a sans doute d'autres trios de part les mondes et les légendes. Certaines disparaitront des mémoires mais d'autres resteront gravés à jamais dans nos cœurs, comme les souvenirs les plus merveilleux.


	19. Ingredient

**Hello hello mes braves matelots ! Comment allez-vous en ce 19e jour du mois de mars ? Le thème du jour est ingrédient ! "I hope we find some ingredients around here". Forcément, je devais parler cuisine ! Ce mini-jeu, je me suis dit au départ que je n'allais jamais y arriver, mais finalement j'y ai tellement pris goût que j'ai réussi à avoir le trophée ! Cela n'a donc pas dû me déplaire tant que ça... Et vous ? Je suis curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur ce mini-jeu tiens ! Aujourd'hui, c'est donc un format épistolaire (une bonne vieille lettre quoi) que j'ai eu envie de tenter, histoire de varier un peu ! Niveau de spoil : Techniquement, si vous êtes à Twilight Town, vous connaissez le mini-jeu donc c'est bon !**

* * *

« Kairi,

Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que ton entraînement avec Lea se passe bien et que Merlin n'est pas trop dur avec vous. Je suis sûr que Lea a ramené quelques glaces à l'eau de mer alors je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour tous les deux ! Vous êtes déjà tellement forts !

De mon côté, je voyage toujours à travers les mondes, la routine ! Avec Donald et Dingo, nous sommes allés dans le monde d'Hercules. Herc va très bien et tous les autres aussi. Hadès a encore tenté de semer la panique ici mais nous sommes intervenus. Phil dit que nous ne sommes pas encore de vrais héros, franchement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui faut de plus… En tout cas, c'était un lieu très agréable, une fois débarrassé des sans-cœurs et des titans.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes au bistrot de la Citée du Crépuscule. Enfin, ce n'est pas pour boire hein ! Dans notre voyage, nous avons trouvé des ingrédients et il y a ici un petit chef qui sait les préparer à merveille ! Il va même nous apprendre à cuisiner ! Pour rester en forme tout au long du voyage, c'est une compétence importante, j'aurais dû l'apprendre plus tôt…

Enfin, cuisiner avec le petit chef, c'est franchement pas si simple. Couper des légumes, ça va encore, et flamber des aliments, je m'en sors. Par contre, casser un œuf, pfiouuuu, quelle galère ! Je ne parle même pas du maniement de la salière et de la poivrière, c'est incroyablement difficile. Mon admiration pour les cuisiniers est très haute désormais. Heureusement que le petit chef est patient et qu'il nous dit où trouver les ingrédients.

Mon rêve, ce serait de réussir à faire une tarte multifruits. Je pourrais la ramener sur l'île, pour qu'on la partage avec Riku, toi, moi… Et tous les autres ! Bon, les ingrédients seront difficiles à trouver mais j'y crois. Si je m'accroche, il n'y a pas de raison.

J'ai hâte de te revoir. J'espère que je ne serai pas trop faible par rapport à toi avec ce super entraînement… On se retrouve bientôt sous le même ciel !

Sora. »


	20. Favorite Moment

**C'est parti pour le 20e jour, on tient le coup ! (en vrai, ce défi m'aide à ne plus penser en permanence à mon boulot donc c'est une bonne chose). Le thème est favorite moment et s'il y a eu plein de passages que j'ai aimé dans KH3, il y en a un qui me vient tout de suite en tête quand je pense à ce thème. Peut-être que j'ai écris ça juste pour m'auto faire sourire (spoiler : ça a marché) mais j'espère que ça vous plaira aussi... Parce que c'est un peu le but aussi quand même ! Niveau de spoil : Avoir fini le jeu, comme ça, je suis tranquille.**

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent finalement seuls tous les trois et un court silence s'installa. Quand on ne s'est pas vu depuis très longtemps, on a tellement de choses à se dire qu'on ne sait pas par quoi commencer parfois. Dans leur cas, c'était encore une situation différente. Il y avait beaucoup de non-dits entre eux, d'incompréhensions… et même un peu de mensonges.

« Tu as choisi de nous cacher la vérité » aurait-il pu dire.

« Tu m'as laissé tomber sans considérer mes sentiments » aurait-il pu répondre.

« Vous m'avez oublié » aurait-elle pu conclure.

Le silence aurait pu se prolonger encore longtemps et même être la seule issue à leur réunion. Ils s'étaient cherchés, mais une fois retrouvés, que restait-il à partager ?

« J'aurais sans doute dû prendre des glaces. »

Une petite phrase peut tout changer, surtout quand elle vient du cœur. Prise par l'émotion, elle commençait à pleurer et comme il ne savait pas quoi dire, il a laissé parler son cœur. Son cœur. Cela faisait tellement longtemps et cela faisait tellement du bien.

Les yeux se sont croisés et les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires. Les regards avaient plus de sens. Les larmes et les sourires parlaient à la place des lèvres.

Ils se précipitèrent dans les bras les uns des autres, tellement heureux de se retrouver après tant de souffrances, tellement soulagés que tout le monde soit en vie.

Xion était heureuse qu'on se souvienne d'elle.

Roxas était heureux d'être enfin lui-même.

Lea était heureux d'arriver au bout de sa quête.

Rapidement, un rire s'éleva au milieu de ce lieu sinistre. C'était le plus beau des bruits, chargé de tout l'espoir dont les mondes avaient besoin. Peu importe les difficultés, peu importe les obstacles, si on y croit, il est toujours possible de les surmonter.

Le trio de la glace à l'eau de la mer y avait cru.


	21. Realm of Darkness

**Hop hop hop, on se motive pour un nouveau jour ! Le thème du jour est Realm of Darkness et j'étais obligée de parler d'un personnage que j'aime beaucoup. j'avais envie de tester un petit quelque chose en écriture (conseil : n'oublier jamais de respirer en écrivant, c'est dangereux !). J'espère que cela vous plaira même si... ce n'est pas le plus joyeux du monde. Niveau de spoil : Avoir entendu "Tu es sage, Ansem le sage".**

* * *

Le monde était sombre et étouffant.

Irrespirable.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ?

Combien de temps depuis qu'on avait essayé de la sortir de là ?

Longtemps. Trop longtemps.

Si elle avait pu, elle aurait pleuré de désespoir, mais maintenant, ses yeux n'en avaient même plus la capacité. Les ténèbres les avaient asséchés.

Petit à petit, elle tombait dans un univers de silence et de noirceur.

Pas un bruit.

Pas une lumière.

Pas un fragment d'espoir auquel se raccrocher.

Elle aurait voulu se battre, se révolter, se relever encore et encore, peu importe la souffrance.

Elle aurait voulu mais son corps ne la portait pas.

Son esprit ne croyait plus en rien.

On l'avait abandonné là et personne ne viendrait la chercher.

Ces deux meilleurs amis étaient peut-être morts.

Les mondes étaient peut-être dans le chaos.

Et, alors qu'elle aurait dû lutter pour la lumière, on la laissait croupir ici.

Même l'air commençait à manquer.

Sa respiration se faisait plus difficile.

Les battements de son cœur ralentissaient progressivement.

« Est-ce que je suis en train de mourir ? »

Ironiquement, sans doute pas.

La mort l'aurait délivré mais ici, sa souffrance serait éternelle.

Elle tenta tant bien que mal d'invoquer sa keyblade et d'appeler à l'aide.

Aucune arme n'apparut, personne ne vint.

C'était comme si elle se noyait dans les ténèbres.

Paniquée, elle tendit une main.

Personne.

La réalisation était froidement réaliste.

Personne ne viendrait la sauver.

On l'avait abandonné.

Pourtant, lui savait qu'elle était là. Il avait déjà tenté de l'aider.

Alors pourquoi pas une deuxième fois ?

Non.

Il avait sans doute mieux à faire et les autres… Les autres aussi, peu importe leur identité.

On l'avait abandonné.

Alors, elle se laissa couler tandis que de ses lèvres s'échappait une dernière bulle d'espoir.

Finalement, le royaume des ténèbres avait vaincu Aqua, même si cela lui avait pris plus de dix ans.


	22. Link

**Bonjour à tous ! Le thème du jour est Link et le 22 mars est un jour un peu particulier pour moi, un jour où j'ai envie de me souvenir des bons moments passés avec une personne qui a illuminé ma vie, il y a dix ans. Cet OS plus personnel qu'il n'y parait est un petit hommage pour elle en même temps parce que le temps passe mais certains sentiments restent. Je vous souhaite à tous une très belle journée ! Niveau de spoil : les invocations.**

* * *

« Simba, c'est toi ? »

En utilisant le pouvoir de son lien, Sora ne s'attendait pas vraiment à voir apparaître quelqu'un et encore moins quelqu'un qu'il connaissait aussi bien. Après tout, le garçon et son groupe l'avaient aidé à regagner son royaume face à l'impitoyable Scar ainsi que son groupe de hyènes et quelques sans-cœurs. Une broutille pour le porteur de la keyblade.

Sora était persuadé que Simba était beaucoup plus petit la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu et qu'il n'avait pas… Qu'il n'était pas vraiment en feu. Enfin, ce n'était sans doute qu'un artifice de la magie car même en étant très proche, les flammes ne brûlaient pas.

Avec prudence, le garçon posa sa main sur l'épaule du lion qui se laissa faire. L'animal avait une sorte de sourire sur le visage, ce qui encouragea Sora à se serrer contre son poitrail tout doux. Quand-même, Simba avait au moins triplé de taille depuis la dernière fois, c'était incroyable.

« Tu veux bien encore m'aider un peu ? Les mondes ont besoin de moi et j'aurais besoin de ta force pour les sauver… Encore. »

Simba acquiesça avec un rugissement et Sora s'écria de joie. Donald et Dingo étaient également contents mais ils restaient en retrait, surtout le canard. Le garçon monta sur le dos du lion et se blottit dans sa crinière. La sensation était tellement rassurante et cette fois, Sora se rappelait qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, confronté à des problèmes qui le dépassaient largement. Heureusement qu'ils avaient des amis sur qui compter et Simba en faisait partie.

« Merci d'être toujours à mes côtés quand je manque de courage. Merci. »

Un léger ronronnement se fit entendre, seulement par Sora qui se mit à rire. Parfois, il suffit d'un rien pour illuminer une journée, une personne un geste ordinaire de sa part et le monde parait plus beau. Un petit instant de tendresse suffit parfois à sauver une vie.

Malgré le poids des responsabilités, Sora se sentait prêt à affronter Xehanort.


	23. New Outfits

**C'est le weekend, salut tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, le thème est New Outfits et j'ai décidé de parler d'une personne qui pour moi a été oubliée et qui mérite réparations. Je remercie Ejes qui m'a permis de lui emprunter une blague/citation qui a sans doute rendu ce texte meilleur. Et puis... j'avais envie d'écrire sur ces deux personnages-là, ça change un peu ! Niveau de spoil : la fin du jeu. Vraiment la fin du jeu.**

* * *

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Naminé ? Tu as l'air contrarié.

\- Non, Xion, ce n'est pas grand-chose…

\- Allez, dis-moi, je suis certaine que ça ira mieux après. »

La jeune femme hésita mais un soupir marqua la victoire de l'ancienne numéro XIV. Xion et Naminé étaient devenues très proches depuis la fin de la grande bataille contre Xehanort. Peut-être parce qu'elles étaient liées toutes les deux à Kairi et Sora… Mais peut-être aussi tout simplement parce qu'elles s'appréciaient. Elles allèrent s'asseoir sur le ponton de l'île du Destin, un peu plus au calme pendant que tous les autres jouaient sur la plage.

« - Alors, est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas maintenant ?

\- Eh bien… Hum, c'est une histoire de vêtements…

\- De vêtements ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, c'est stupide, je ferais mieux de ne rien dire.

\- Mais non, mais non, continue, Naminé.

\- Hum… Donc toi… Tu as eu une nouvelle tenue.

\- Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas me balader toujours en manteau noir. Surtout avec cette chaleur.

\- Lea et Isa aussi ont des nouveaux vêtements.

\- Oui, en effet. J'ai l'impression qu'Isa va me voler mon goûter d'ailleurs.

\- Et même Hayner, Pence, Olette ont des vêtements nouveaux…

\- Sans doute. Je suis désolée mais je ne vois pas bien où tu veux en venir.

\- Où je veux en venir ? Mais tout le monde a des nouveaux vêtements sauf moi !

\- Mais non Naminé ! Roxas n'a pas changé, Terra, Aqua et Ventus non plus je crois… Est-ce que tu essaies de me dire que tu n'aimes pas trop ta robe ?

\- … Eh bien oui, je commence à m'en lasser. En plus le blanc, c'est salissant.

\- Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu d'aller faire les magasins à la Citée du Crépuscule demain ? On pourra te trouver quelque chose de neuf ! »

Le regard flamboyant de Naminé était la seule réponse dont Xion avait besoin.


	24. 7 gardians

**Pour ce dimanche, le thème est 7 gardians ! Eh bien, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à savoir ce que je voulais faire... Le thème a l'air inspirant mais en fait pas tant que ça pour moi... J'ai donc tenté un petit quelque chose, un peu court à cause de la contrainte de temps mais j'espère vraiment que cela vous plaira ! Vos avis sont toujours les bienvenus ! Bonne lecture et belle journée ! Niveau de spoil : fin du jeu, on va pas se mentir.**

* * *

Autrefois, alors que le temps des contes de fées était déjà révolu, sept héros ont sauvé le monde. Rassemblés sous le chiffre magique, ils étaient les preux chevaliers de la lumière, les défenseurs de l'espoir et de la justice, luttant contre les ténèbres. L'appellation était certes très pompeuse mais c'était pourtant ce qu'ils étaient. Maintenant, le soir au coin du feu, on racontait aux enfants de tout lieu la légende de ces gardiens porteurs de la keyblade.

Le premier était un roi. Il ne l'avait pas toujours été. Autrefois, il avait été un simple mousquetaire, un apprenti qui avait réussi à prouver sa valeur. Ses deux oreilles rondes étaient bien connues et il était autant respecté dans son monde que dans les autres. Tout le monde connaissait son nom.

Le deuxième avait connu les ténèbres pendant un long moment. Il avait sombré pour mieux remonter, grâce à l'aide de ses amis, à sa propre force aussi. Maintenant, il était un Maître puissant et respecté, un véritable guide qui arpentait le bon chemin, à la frontière en clarté et obscurité.

La troisième était beaucoup plus forte que ce qu'on pouvait croire et pas seulement parce que son cœur était pur. Dans ses yeux, il y avait une force insoupçonnée, une flamme qui brûle avec ardeur. La sous-estimer était bien la dernière chose à faire, elle alliait à la fois douceur et puissance.

Le quatrième avait eu une existence compliquée. Il avait perdu les gens qu'il aimait et avait beaucoup souffert, jusqu'à perdre son cœur. Pourtant, il était encore debout, encore prêt à se battre. C'était une personne réellement incroyable qui n'avait porté la keyblade que très tard comparé aux autres.

Le cinquième n'avait brillé que sur le tard. Il avait dormi pendant plus de douze ans, son cœur étant endormi. Cependant, cela n'entravait en rien sa valeur et ses compétences. Un mystère se dégageait de ce héros, comme si son histoire était bien plus vaste que la simple légende des sept gardiens.

La sixième avait été prisonnière et seule pendant douze années, plongée dans les ténèbres. Son courage et la puissance de ses convictions n'avaient aucune commune mesure. Elle était un symbole d'espoir aux yeux de tous. Elle n'avait jamais abandonné la lutte, même aux heures les plus sombres.

Enfin, le septième avait un sourire innocent sur le visage et un cœur grand comme les mondes. Sa puissance était incroyable, même si bien souvent, on ne le reconnaissait pas à sa juste valeur. Hélas, pour sauver l'univers, il avait dû se sacrifier. Il était le gardien disparu, celui qui méritait un grand respect, celui que tout le monde considérait comme le héros.

Ainsi va la légende des sept gardiens, avec son lot d'espoir et de larmes.


	25. 13 darkness

**C'est reparti pour une semaine, la dernière du défi ! Allez, on tient encore le coup ! J'espère que cela vous plait toujours ! Aujourd'hui, un personnage a décidé un peu tout seul de briser le quatrième mur alors je l'ai laissé faire. Avec lui, j'ai choisi de questionner un détail qui m'intrigue beaucoup, si jamais vous avez une théorie ou une réponse, elle est bienvenue ! (même si bon, j'ai ma petite idée de la réponse finale quand même, peut-être que je chipote sur un détail). Niveau de spoil : Avoir fini le jeu. Sans doute pas totalement obligatoire mais au moins, je suis sûre et certaine comme ça.**

* * *

Encore plus sombre sont les ténèbres lorsque l'Organisation et ses treize membres sont dans les parages. Leurs yeux jaunes brillent au milieu du noir et la peur les suit partout. Même les sans-cœurs se cachaient parfois en les voyant et les similis leur obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil.

Il y avait tout d'abord leur chef, Xehanort l'ancien, un manieur de la keyblade aguerri et…

« Attend deux secondes ! »

Quoi, qui me parle ? Oh, Vanitas… Mais, comment…

« Ne cherche pas de logique, on est dans Kingdom Hearts je te rappelle. »

Hum, tu n'as pas tort. Et donc qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

« Je suis venu faire le décompte avec toi. Tu vas vite comprendre. »

Bon d'accord. Donc nous avons Xehanort l'ancien, Xemnas, Xehanort le jeune, Ansem le faux…

« Le sans-cœur de Xehanort en fait… »

Oui, merci. Ensuite, il y a Terranort, Rikunort… à moins que ne ce soit une version de Repliku... Il y a aussi Xigbar… Toi, Vanitas.

« Le meilleur bien-sûr. Continue, on est à 8… »

Ensuite on a Saïx, Marluxia, Larxene et Luxord.

« Exactement, on est à 12. Et le dernier ? »

Euh… Il y a Xion mais… Techniquement, il y a aussi Vexen… Même Demyx même s'il est sur la touche. Euh, ça fait pas du tout XIII ça…

« Et voilà le problème ! On est pas vraiment 13 ! Et puis franchement, Terranort, moi je le compte pas vraiment, il… Il était pas exactement dans le bon camp au final. Même Rikunort qui s'est fait assimilé par Repliku. Est-ce que tu vois ce qui ne va pas ? »

Xehanort ne sait pas compter… Mais pourtant, il a eu toutes les keyblades.

« Je suis bien curieux de savoir où. »

Moi aussi… Mais je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'on le saura plus tard.

« Ouais, c'est ça, rendez-vous dans Kingdom Hearts 4 ! »

Tu y seras toi aussi ?... Vanitas ?... Vanitas ? Zut, le quatrième mur a été reconstruit.


	26. Lost leaders

**Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que votre journée sera chouette ! Aujourd'hui, le thème est Lost Leaders ! Si vous me connaissez un peu, je pense que vous savez déjà de quoi je vais parler. Moi prévisible ? Honnêtement, un peu quand même mais j'adore ces deux-là, je n'y peux rien ! En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Niveau de spoil : Avoir fini le jeu... et aussi connaître Khux parce que sinon, c'est dommage !**

* * *

Il faisait sombre et la pluie tombait avec force tandis qu'il courait dans la rue. Sa respiration était haletante et ses muscule hurlaient de douleur mais il n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter. Pas tant qu'ils ne les auraient pas retrouvés. Mais où étaient-ils ?

L'orage tonna et le vent se leva, rendant sa course encore plus compliquée mais il n'abandonnait pas. Désespérément, il regardait partout mais aucun de ses amis n'était là. Où était Ven ? Où était Elrena ? Où était Skuld ? Où était Ephemer ? Où était Brain ? Et où était…

« Non. Strelitzia, c'est trop tard. »

Pourquoi les rues étaient-elles aussi désertes ? Il n'y avait même pas un sans-cœur, c'était de plus en plus bizarre. Finalement, il s'engouffra dans le clocher et monta jusqu'en haut. Toujours personne. Quand il se retrouva sur la terrasse extérieure, le vent soufflait fort, mais il était toujours désespérément seul. La ville n'avait pas la moindre lumière.

Dans le ciel, il vit un nuage ténébreux se former juste en face de lui, crépitant d'éclairs bleus. Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, la forme noire fonça vers lui et l'engloutit, tandis qu'il hurlait mais il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre. Personne.

« Lauriam, est-ce que ça va ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il n'était pas sur le clocher et qu'il n'y avait pas de nuage noir. Il était dans son lit et devant lui, il n'y avait que Ventus qui le regardait avec compassion. Ce n'était donc qu'un cauchemar ? Rassuré, un soupir de soulagement franchit ses lèvres.

« - Lauriam, ça va ? répéta le garçon. Tu es tout pâle et tu avais l'air de souffrir…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ven. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, rien de plus. »

Le garçon sourit et sortit en courant. Lauriam ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il avait retrouvé Ventus, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ne retrouve pas les autres. Il continuerait de les chercher, de se battre pour connaître la vérité sur les maîtres disparus.


	27. Foretellers

**Hello hello braves gens ! Le thème du jour est Foretellers, et il a été écrit un matin vers 7h avant de partir bosser. J'avais du mal à trouver un scénario donc j'y ai pensé en me couchant et en me réveillant, il fallait absolument que je l'écrive, voilà pour la petite histoire. Ce n'est sans doute pas 100 % canon, mais il y a des trous scénaristiques pour le moment, j'ai fait avec ! Niveau de spoil : Avoir vu la fin secrète du jeu et peut-être le film Back Cover.**

* * *

«_ Nous avions les moyens de sauver le monde mais nous avons échoué._

_Plutôt que de nous concentrer sur ce qui était important, nous avons entretenu cette querelle intestine qui nous séparait et nous avons plongé tout droit dans la guerre. Nous sommes tous responsables y compris le Maître des maîtres. Après tout, c'est lui qui a laissé planer l'idée d'une trahison avant de disparaitre. C'est aussi nous qui l'avons écouté._

_Luxu n'a jamais été très présent, aussi je ne le blâmerais pas. Autant que nous, il a suivi les directives du Maître, même si cela le contraignait à s'éloigner. Les responsables, ce sont Aced, Ava, Invi, Gulla et moi bien-sûr. Notre obéissance a été notre perte._

_Et voilà que nous avons plongé dans la guerre des Keyblades. Combien d'innocents ont perdu la vie sans raison ? Tout ça pour un livre dont le contenu a toujours été controversé. Nous aurions peut-être mieux fait de le brûler. Peut-être que les mondes seraient encore unis, peut-être que l'univers ne serait pas aussi fragmenté si nous avions eu un peu plus de bons sens, plutôt que de suspecter un traitre dans nos rangs. Maintenant, je suis presque certain qu'il n'y en a jamais eu._

_La guerre nous a fait beaucoup de tort, mais ça, c'est le propre d'une guerre. Nous avons perdu beaucoup des manieurs de keyblades, presque tous en réalité. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous avons survécu. Nous n'avons plus vraiment de rôle mais nous sommes-là, bien vivants et encore en pleine forme. Les oracles survivants._

_Seule Ava n'est pas avec nous. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la guerre et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue. Est-elle avec tous ces guerriers dont elle avait la charge ? Ou alors est-elle… disparue ? Je n'en sais rien et les autres non plus. J'espère qu'elle va bien._

_Aujourd'hui, bien longtemps après ces événements, nous allons retrouver Luxu. Peut-être qu'il pourra nous expliquer tous ces éléments que nous ne comprenons pas ? Peut-être que nous pourrons enfin arranger les choses ?_

_Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de douter de notre ami. L'avenir dira qui a raison._ »

Extrait des mémoires de l'oracle Ira, de l'union Unicornis


	28. Light

**Hello, j'espère que vous allez bien pour ce 28e jour ! Le thème est Light et j'ai tout de suite pensé à eux deux. Je ne pense pas avoir réussi à rédiger comme je le voulais, mais j'ai déjà passé trop de temps sur cet OS ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! C'est triste mais il y a de l'espoir ! Bien la bonne lecture ! Et vous pouvez devinez le thème de demain ! Niveau de spoil : La fin du jeu sans concession.**

* * *

Kairi regarda l'horizon et son cœur se serra un peu plus.

Rien n'avait changé sur l'île du Destin depuis qu'elle en était partie. Même le coucher de soleil était le même. Pourtant, rien n'était pareil. Absolument rien. Tout était triste maintenant. L'équilibre était revenu sur le monde mais la flamme des yeux de la jeune femme s'était éteinte.

Riku voyait bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien et il ne pouvait que la comprendre. Lui-même ne savait pas comment il parvenait encore à sourire aux autres. La vie n'avait plus la même saveur. Le Maître de la keylade s'approcha de sa meilleure amie, fixant lui aussi le soleil couchant. Le vent s'était calmé et la mer était d'huile, scintillant avec une beauté féérique qu'on ne trouvait que dans l'archipel.

« - Je me demande pourquoi on a voulu s'en aller…

\- Peut-être que c'est en découvrant d'autres mondes qu'on a compris la beauté du notre ?

\- Tu as raison, Kairi. Cet endroit est vraiment incroyable.

\- Mais ce n'est plus pareil, Riku… Ce n'est plus pareil.

\- Kairi… Tu vois la lumière du soleil ? C'est la même.

\- Non… Pas depuis qu'il n'est plus là.

\- Il est toujours-là Kairi. Sa lumière est toujours présente dans nos cœurs. Et je sais que quelque part il se bat pour nous rejoindre. Nous aussi nous allons le retrouver. Je sens que sa lumière est toujours vive quelque part… Même si c'est à l'autre bout de l'univers.

\- Mais nous l'avons cherché… Et nous ne l'avons pas trouvé.

\- C'est parce que nous n'avons pas encore cherché assez. J'ai confiance en nous, Kairi. J'ai confiance en Sora. Il n'est pas du genre à abandonner.

\- Ensemble, nous retrouverons sa lumière. »

Même si cela prendrait du temps, même des années, Sora reviendrait auprès de ses amis. C'était une promesse de Riku et Kairi, ils étaient prêts à tout pour le ramener.


	29. Darkness

**Bien le bonjour ou le bonsoir ! La fin du défi approche, et j'ai tenu bon ! Merci à tous pour votre soutien ! Aujourd'hui, le thème est Darkness, comme vous pouviez vous en douter vu que c'était Light hier haha. La scène que j'ai reprise aujourd'hui, il y a normalement Riku dedans mais j'ai voulu donner plus d'importance à Sora... Donc désolée Rikrik mais tu n'es pas là, repos soldat ! Plus que deux thèmes à découvrir après ! Que pensez-vous voir ? Ou qu'avez-vous envie de voir ? (Ils sont déjà écrits mais c'est intéressant de savoir). Niveau de spoil : être arrivé au boss de fin, genre vraiment de fin.**

* * *

Sora venait enfin de vaincre le sans cœur de Xehanort, celui qu'il avait appelé Ansem à tort pendant beaucoup trop longtemps. L'adolescent aurait dû être content mais il n'y arrivait pas. Faire du mal ne lui avait jamais fait plaisir, quand bien même ses adversaires ne lui avaient jamais fait de cadeaux.

Le faux Ansem respirait difficilement et dans son regard, il y avait une certaine chaleur, très clairement humaine. Il n'avait pas de cœur, pas d'émotion mais la froideur de ses yeux était partie. Donald et Dingo s'élançaient déjà vers les autres ennemis mais Sora s'arrêta, fixant le premier nort qu'il avait rencontré officiellement.

« - Qu'est ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ? Va-t'en maintenant, tu as gagné. D'autres défis t'attendent… Laisse-moi mourir…

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

\- Ce que je veux ? Non… c'est ce que j'ai. Je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Tu vas renaître, Ansem… Enfin, quelque soit ton nom.

\- Un nom de menteur me va très bien. Tu es le plus fort, Sora.

\- Je ne suis fort que parce que j'ai des amis. Toi aussi tu pourrais avoir cette force.

\- Des amis ? Ne sois pas ridicule…

\- Je ne le suis pas. Ansem le chercheur des ténèbres…

\- Le chercheur des ténèbres hein ? C'est ridicule. J'ai trouvé les ténèbres mais elles ne m'ont jamais rien apporté. Cette force promise n'était qu'une illusion. Un mensonge autant que ce prénom que j'arborais, volé à mon pauvre maître. Ridicule.

\- Ansem…

\- Les ténèbres n'ont plus aucun intérêt, Sora. Maintenant, il faut chercher autre chose… Merci d'être resté… Jusqu'à la fin… Même si je ne le méritais pas. »

Le sans-cœur disparut dans un nuage ténébreux et Sora sentit son cœur s'alourdir. C'était peut-être son ennemi, c'était peut-être une personne qui avait fait des mauvaises choses, mais cela restait un être humain, cœur ou pas. L'empathie de Sora était trop grande pour ne pas ressentir que derrière le faux Ansem et ses apparents mensonges, il y avait une grande vérité.


	30. Secret Ending

**C'est le weekend, yeah ! J'ai survécu à ma semaine pour vous poster l'avant-dernier ! Aujourd'hui, c'est Secret Ending le thème, donc je ne mettrais même pas le niveau de spoiler... Car il est indiqué dans le thème lui-même ! Je suis partie d'une théorie vaseuse mais qui me fait bien rire pour écrire cette discussion improbable ! C'est intéressant de voir de nouvelles interactions entre les personnages et je me demande ce que réservera la suite ! Est-ce que vous avez des théories aussi ? Je suis curieuse de savoir ! On se retrouve demain pour le dernier thème, j'ai vraiment hâte de vous le montrer... et j'espère l'avoir bien réussi car l'idée m'a beaucoup plu !**

* * *

« - Luxu… Enfin, Xigbar plutôt…

\- Peu importe mon nom, c'est un détail. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Aced ?

\- Je me posais une question toute simple. Enfin, pas tout à faire… Voilà, puisque tu t'es réincarné dans un autre corps… Est-ce que le Maître des maîtres a fait pareil ? Est-ce qu'il est encore vivant maintenant ? Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

\- Et tu appelles ça une question toute simple ? J'appelle ça une interview !

\- Donc, tu ne me répondras pas…

\- Attends, je n'ai pas dit ça. Laisse-moi le temps de te répondre.

\- Je t'ai connu plus vif, Luxu.

\- Ace capable de sarcasme ? Décidément, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

\- Bon alors, est-ce que tu sais où est le Maître ou pas ?

\- Bien sûr que je le sais, c'est évident. La question est : as-tu envie de le savoir ?

\- Mais… évidemment, sinon je ne te poserais pas la question.

\- Oh, calme toi mon petit ourson. Tu es certain de vouloir la réponse ? La vérité n'est pas toujours simple à entendre et celle-là… Oh qu'elle me fait mal.

\- Je suis prêt, Luxu. Dis-moi où il est.

\- Eh bien, le Maître s'est réincarné en… Demyx. »

Xigbar avait ajouté une mise en scène très dramatique pour son annonce mais elle n'eut aucun effet. Aced se contenta de le fixer avec un air étonné… Enfin, derrière son masque, c'est l'impression qu'il donnait. L'ancien numéro II soupira de déception. Tout ça pour rien.

« - J'oubliais… Tu ne connais évidemment pas Demyx…

\- Non. Je devrais ?

\- Non. Vraiment pas. Ce type est une calamité… et notre Maître.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

\- Il se porte à merveille. Il doit faire une sieste dans un coin ou jouer de son instrument.

\- Parfait, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Merci. »

Xigbar songea à présenter Demyx aux Oracles, mais cela impliquait de revoir Demyx. Savoir que cet abruti était la réincarnation de son Maître était bien trop douloureux, surtout s'il avait envie de lui faire payer les années de travail au sein de l'Organisation.


	31. One Wish

**C'est le dernier ! Le dernier du défi ! Pour être honnête, je ne savais pas si je tiendrais jusque-là, ni si j'aurais l'inspiration pour tous. Ils ne sont sans doute pas tous incroyables mais j'ai bien aimé suivre ce défi, cela m'a aidé au mois de mars qui a été un peu rude pour moi, mais je compte bien aller mieux ! Pour le thème du jour, One Wish, j'ai décidé de parler des pensées d'un personnage que j'aime bien et sur lequel je n'écris pas assez... Alors petite réparation de ma part, il le mérite bien le petit ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça et on se retrouve après pour la suite !**

* * *

Tu sais petit, j'en ai connu des choses dans la vie. Et dans la non-vie aussi.

Avant j'avais une vie rangée. Presque. Bon, d'accord, je n'avais pas le métier le plus conventionnel du monde mais je participais à la sécurité de la ville, à son développement. Oui, je travaillais pour le bien de tous et j'en étais fier. Parfois avec le temps, je l'oublie mais c'était la plus belle époque de ma vie. J'avais une famille à l'époque, une femme, des enfants. Tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était notre bonheur et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'empêcher.

Puis, la guerre a ravagé notre monde.

Comme les autres, j'ai tenté de me battre mais il était surement déjà trop tard. En peu de temps, j'ai tout perdu. Ma famille, mes amis, mon monde… J'ai perdu ma vie et j'ai perdu mon cœur. Je n'avais plus rien et le pire, c'est que je n'étais pas triste. Je n'avais plus de cœur alors je ne ressentais plus rien. Est-ce que c'était bien ou mal ? Même cela je n'avais aucun avis dessus.

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai rejoint l'Organisation et que j'ai enchainé les problèmes. C'était une autre forme de vie, sans cœur cette fois. Ma passion pour les jeux de casino a pu s'assouvir à cette période, bien plus qu'auparavant. La vie n'avait rien de très drôle mais je n'avais rien de mieux à faire ni nulle part où aller. Ma famille et mes amis étaient morts, je n'avais plus de foyer… Que pouvais-je faire d'autre sinon suivre les aléas du destin ? De toute façon, sans cœur, les notions de justice et de bien ne faisaient plus partie de mon quotidien.

Ce n'est que bien longtemps après, dans un combat contre un jeu garçon très courageux, que j'ai tout retrouvé. Mon cœur, mes émotions et certains souvenirs. Cela m'a fait beaucoup de monde mais cela m'a libéré aussi. Le monde ne se limitait plus à l'Organisation, j'étais à nouveau libre et heureux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cela, que je n'avais pas ressenti tout court en fait. C'était si bon.

Il m'a littéralement sauvé, sans même se rendre compte à quel point. C'était un véritable héros, comme ils sont trop rares de nos jours. Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas où est ce garçon, mais j'ai envie de faire un vœu pour l'avenir. Oui, j'espère qu'un jour, nous pourrons jouer aux cartes ensemble.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Ce défi est officiellement terminé par un voeu pour Luxord ! Je suis très contente d'avoir tenu le rythme, merci beaucoup pour votre soutien sans faille et vos commentaires supers gentils ! Un grand shoutout à Ejes, j'ai suivi tes textes aussi avec ton fil rouge de folie et c'était très très chouette ! Si vous voulez la lire (en anglais), vous pouvez aller faire un tour sur le tumblr plumedesimili ! **

**Que vais-je faire ensuite ? Eh bien, j'ai une fanfic KH en cours donc je vais m'y remettre. J'ai aussi un énorme projet de fanfic Pokémon sur lequel j'ai envie de me relancer cette année (il a bien 6 ans le petit). Mais surtout, j'ai envie de travailler sur mon projet de roman ! Un bon programme ! Je vous dis à très bientôt, portez-vous bien braves gens !**


End file.
